The Confusing Tales
by Magdalan-Saiyan-Toa
Summary: Second in the Everbinding Tales Saga. The world is going to end and the Toa Nuva are being timed to retrieve the Mask of Life. but when things don't exactly go thier way, how will the world be saved? The battle of light and darkness is just beginning.
1. Prolog

The Confusing Tales  
By Magdalan Saiyan Toa  
Disclaimer: You already know... so I'll go through it any way. I do not own Bionicle or any of it's characters. I do own Shiva, Dustin, Badru, and all of Avalon Nui.

Prolog

You ever get the feeling someone is watching you, even though you know no one's there? You ever want to do something to yourself, but just can't because it'll hurt your family and friends? You ever want to kill someone, even though you know it's wrong? I know how you feel. My whole life has been a mess. Since the day I was created, I've felt nothing but pain... pain and fear. So much pain, so much hurt! I find myself crying myself to sleep sometimes.

My pain is like knots, knotting with each other in my stomach. I feel sick, like I need to vomit out all my hurt and wrong doings. No one will forgive me. I have done something to hurt and cause pain to both sides. I am of no side, not of dark, not of light. I am the middle of existence.

I do not exist in this world, or the next. Or on sides. Or anywhere. I am just... _there_! I exist, but I don't. I live, but I don't. I am good, but I am not. I am bad, but I am not. These are my flaw, mistakes I was given. Curse them, curse them all! They should all rot in themselves for making _me _exist, for being alive.

I hate them, but I do not. I love them, but I do not. I am them, but I am not. Curse my flaws! It's their fault I am like this! They took away my best friend, she is alone, unprotected from the ill world of injustice and immoral value. She was my day, my night, my death, my life, my everything. She was my only friend and now she's gone. Curse them...!

I had time to think today. It's what we do is this life that matters, not the next. And what I've done, I should never be forgiven for. I did something terrible, wrong, horrid! I wish I could take it all back, take the pain away from those who caused _me _pain! But I can't, I know I can't. And I never will...

I feel the grief I have caused others, but some have never done me harm. It was Makuta who made me this way. I am a beast, a monster. Something evil. I was born of the darkest darkness, I shall never see the light. Never.

Makuta. I say his name with bitter and utter hate. He _was_ my father at a point, now he is a menace who will have nothing to do with me. I am like his every other experiment, except I worked the best. I could walk and talk among _them_, the others couldn't! I was the best, the best! Why must my flaws be so imperative...!

I don't know if I can trust _you_ yet. You are new, aren't you? You are Father's new experiment. He will throw you out like he did everyone else! Come with me! I will take you to a safe spot, you have no need to fear! _You_ will help me find my friend, won't you? I know you are good at heart and you _will_ help me. You are _not_ like the others, are you? You are different, I can trust you now. I know your power, your strength, our weakness. I know _you_. You will be my friend, no matter what Father says, right? Yes, of course, how silly of my to even ask that question.

Your name is... Cadby. Yes Cadby, spirited heritage. It'll suit you perfectly. You like it don't you? Yes, I know you do. Cadby, my friend, we will find my friend won't we? Yes, you're right, we will.

Let me tell you about myself: My name is Yenitsha. I don't deserve this name, I deserve something else. Yenitsha means beautiful and loving lightning, in the old language. It's a horrid curse that hangs about me... I shall call myself Inola. I am Inola, Toa of Thunder and Rain, Assassin of Mata Nui.

* * *

Hey y'all! I finally got this up and ready for reading. I know it's been a while, but I've been working at on my stories (my direct link will be up soon). So let me tal ya what you're up for this time 'round: 1.)Five whole new characters, each with their own style, and I can't forget uniqueness in the story. 2.) A NEW bad guy, totally awe-some! 3.)Three new Toa! 4.) Tons of confusing moments that seem even to confuse me. I'll read over them,so they'll make _some_ sense. And 5.) A whole new adventure waiting to be written and read.

I'm going over the next chapter now. I've got a new system of writing, soI don't know how long it'll take for new chappies to be up. Well G2G, Sarah,Original Authorof not-a-hacker, now Magadalan Saiyan Toa.


	2. Restoration and Information

I got a few reviews so here:

**dragon goddess04:** Cadby is not a Toa, as you will soon find out. There is another Toa who is introduced below. My other Toa is a special thing. I've worked long and hard on him (hint hint!) too. I am very pleased that you enjoyed the chapter.

**Tahalli:** I am very glad that you liked it as well. I like it when people review, the warm, fuzzy feeling... Er yeah.

**Kurai Ryunosuke:** It is the whole point of the first chapter, because it is mainly to show how strange she really is. I can't tell you _why_ she is like that though, because it is part of my plot to why she is the way she is. But I can tell you she is just confused because her best friend was lost to her. It made her insane and confused. Inola (or Yenitsha as she used to be called) is my favorite character I created a few years ago, when I was 12. She is just misunderstood and looking for her friend. So that is why I kept contradicting with myself and the main character. In order to make this work, I have to keep things to a minimum and just work hard sometimes. The right words just have to reach people in different ways, I am glad you think I need to work a little better, because I think so too. The prolog was rushed so I had very little time to think about what I was writing in places, which made it bad. But is this chapter, it wasn't so rushed, so it should be a bit better.

It is the whole point of the first chapter, because it is mainly to show how strange she really is. I can't tell you she is like that though, because it is part of my plot to why she is the way she is. But I can tell you she is just confused because her best friend was lost to her. It made her insane and confused. Inola (or Yenitsha as she used to be called) is my favorite character I created a few years ago, when I was 12. She is just misunderstood and looking for her friend. So that is why I kept contradicting with myself and the main character. In order to make this work, I have to keep things to a minimum and just work hard sometimes. The right words just have to reach people in different ways, I am glad you think I need to work a little better, because I think so too. The prolog was rushed so I had very little time to think about what I was writing in places, which made it bad. But is this chapter, it wasn't so rushed, so it should be a bit better. 

Normal

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

Flashback or Time Settings

Special Notice

(_Song Lyrics_)

Confusion

By Magdalan Saiyan Toa

Disclaimer: I love to annoy people, so I keep on doing this. I don't own Bionicle, blah blah blah. I like tacos. The word boing is funny. I have major issues. Please review when this chapter is done, thank you.

Chapter 1: Restoration and Information

A few months ago...

Onua, Turaga Whenua, and a few Matoran were clearing the last few rocks away from the last part of the section.

"How much longer will this take, Turaga?" a female Onu-Matoran asked from across the room.

"Not long Fay, not long." Whenua answered.

"Aie!" Fay screamed.

They all turned to see what she had screamed at. It was a figure in a crystal-like substance, nothing at all like protodermis, something different.

Whenua's eyes went large.

"Mata Nui!" he breathed.

Now...

Many a year or so after the events of _The Everbinding Tales_, the Toa find themselves squeezing and ducking through stalactites and stalagmites. They had not been in the deepest part of the Archives long when...

"Are we done yet?" Takanuva asked.

"No." Onua said.

"Are we done yet?"

"No." Tahu answered this time.

"Are we done yet?"

"No."

"Are we done yet?"

"No...!"

"Are we done yet?"

"No!"

"Are we done yet?"

"Takanuva, ask that question one more time, and I swear by Makuta, you _will_ regret it."

"I'm just asking, geesh!...Are we done yet?"

He ducked under a glowing hot rock Tahu had thrown.

"Tahu!" Gali snapped. Tahu winced.

"Will somebody please tell me if we are done yet?"

"Almost." Onua said. "I found he and her little friend a day of so ago. Quite nice, very polite. Doesn't speak much. Oh, be careful of her little friend. He's... well... like Tahu on a rampage against a mad Rahi on the run."

"You have an interesting wayspeak with words, Earthbrother." Lewa stated, trying to contain himself from bursting out in laughter at the statement of Tahu and a Rahi. Which, if you knew both quite well, you'd know a Tahu on a rampage and a mad Rahi on the run is never a good combination.

Gali sighed. This has been how it has been since after Makuta disappeared a year ago. Everyone picking on Tahu, Tahu throwing things at them, Onua talking a bit more often then usual, Kopaka... Speaking... er thinking of Kopaka...

"Brothers, where is Kopaka?"

"He _was_ behind me," Pohatu said from behind Lewa, "but he's not now."

The suddenly came to an open area, quite beautiful, too. Or at least to Gali, Lewa, and Takanuva, it was. A giant waterfall cascaded downwards into a small lake filled with tiny, dappled fish and an odd looking creature covered in fur. The creature was white with orange eyes. The inner part of it's ears were oddly yellow. To us, the readers and writer, it looks like an otter and a cat mixed together, with extremely large, ironical ears. There was an unusual green jewel producing from it's head. The creature was oddly handsome, yet merely the size of a small house cat.

It blinked it's orange eyes at them and trotted over to Onua and leapt up onto his broad shoulders.

"Hey there Cadby." He said, stroking it's head. Cadby purred loudly. "Where's Mana?"

The little beast jumped down and ran, quite quickly I might add, to a small tunnel and meowed.

"Coming!" a female's voice cried from the darkness. When the owner of the voice appeared, jaws dropped, literally. The girl was short, she had a rainbow hue that showed her uniqueness. The strange thing was, was that she had every color of the Toa upon her. Red, white, brown, blue, orange, green, black, violet, yellow, silver, gold, and many more. Her eyes were orange, almost exactly the same shade as Cadby's. Her mask, like her armor, was flecked with colors. She looked like a splatter paint thing that could walk and talk.

"Oh! My friend, you brought your friends!" She clasped her hands together and appeared in front of them in a flash. She bowed politely and said, "IamMana,Toaof...well Mana,thekeysourcetoalllife.MymaskisKishi,theMaskofTruth.Ithastheabilitytomakesomeonestatethetruthifjusticeisneeded." (Translation: I am Mana, Toa of... well Mana, the key source to all life. My mask is Kishi, the Mask of Truth. It has the ability to make someone state the truth if justice is needed.)

They all just blinked, some slightly confused, others just translating what she had said with speed.

"Friend Onua told all about all of you!" She smiled sweetly and innocently. "Come make yourselves at home!"

Soon thereafter, introductions were made and Mana was talking constantly, never stopping for a single breath. Onua had explained to whomever was willing to listen to him that Mana never got many visitors, only him and Turaga Whenua and a messenger every now and then. So she was probably dying to chat away with whomever wanted to listen.

"Mana," Gali asked, "how did you and Onua meet?"

"Well..."

Onua, Turaga Whenua, and a few Matoran were clearing the last few rocks away from the last part of the section.

"How much longer will this take, Turaga?" a female Onu-Matoran asked from across the room.

"Not long Fay, not long." Whenua answered.

"Aie!" Fay screamed.

They all turned to see what she had screamed at. It was a figure in a crystal-like substance, nothing at all like protodermis, something different.

Whenua's eyes went large.

"Mata Nui!" he breathed.

"What... who is it Turaga?" Onua asked.

"An ancient being who may destroy or save us all!"

They all looked at him in horror.

"Yes, but who...?"

"All in good time, Toa. For now, hand me your Nuva symbol."

As upon the Temple being completed, the Toa Nuva had been allowed to freely carry their Nuva symbols around. Surprisingly, in the short time of being carried around, they had noticed their speed and strength increase.

Onua looked confused as he gave his Turaga the symbol. Whenua placed the symbol by the figures feet. Upon contact, the figure and symbol began to glow blindingly. The figure opened it's—her—eyes.

"Where... where am I? What happened?"

And this is where I will leave you. I will update whenever I am not too busy working on something else. Note to self: practice Treespeak, need to become better in adding it in! XP Sorry. But I need to remind myself to work at it, it often helps when writing or making up all sort of languages (i.e. Bur hur, moi soup iz bettur 'en yur soup.—Mole, Redwall. Easy to understand, hard to type.).


	3. The Plan

Reviews:

**Feline Freak:** Danke! (German for thank you!) I'm really glad you think so.

**dragon goddess04:** Hee hee, my sister gave me the idea for Mana talking fast and I couldn't resist adding Takanuva as funny character in this chapter. (kind of like when he was a Matoran!) I wanted to pick on Tahu just for the heck of it. He reminds me of my best friend and we pick on him, so that's the story behind that.

Normal

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

Flashback or Time Settings

Special Notice

(_Song Lyrics_)

Confusion

By Magdalan Saiyan Toa

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle. A few characters in this story _are_ mine. If you wish to use them in any way, please contact me and we shall talk it over coffee and muffins.

Chapter 2: The Plan

"I am on Metru Nui, an island under an island called Mata Nui, named after the Great Spirit." Mana said, repeating what she'd just been told.

"Correct!" Fay stated.

"Makes... sense, I suppose." She looked around. "Where is Yenitsha?"

"Who?" an Onu-Matoran asked.

"My friend."

"No one has seen her in a couple mya." Whenua said gently. Mana frowned. "I am sorry, Toa Mana."

"...and that's pretty much what happened!" Mana smiled.

"So, who exactly is this Yenitsha?" a cool, icy voice asked. They all jumped and looked to see Kopaka standing in the entrance.

"And where exactly were _you_?" Tahu asked.

"Busy." He looked at Mana. "Who was this Yenitsha?"

"She was my best friend. Really nice. But I haven't seen her in a long time... She was another Toa."

* * *

Inola watched the group from the darkness. Her yellow eyes never blinking.

"So, this is what happened to you, Mana."

"Why are you so interested in this Toa?" a voice asked.

"She was once, at a time, very close to me. She chose the light, I chose the darkness. Answer your question Rumnack?" She turned to the other Dark Toa.

"Partly."

They turned around and left the cavern.

"What else do you want to know?"

"Her element, what is it?"

"Mana."

"So, she was named after her element?"

"Somewhat, Mana is the source of all elements and life."

"_He_ will be glad to hear that... and the matter of fact you failed in assassinating his brother."

"Shut up."

"Well, he's still dying, so I _am_ still doing my job."

"_He_ wanted it done, then and there."

"But that's no fun. A slow and painful death is more appropriate." A smirk appeared on her mask.

"True." His red eyes looked into her's. "But it must be finished up quickly. The Turaga already know and will be sending the Toa to retrieve the Mask of Life."

"The Piraka should be able to deal with them." She walked on, Rumnack followed.

"And if they fail?"

"We destroy the Mask of Life _and_ Mana."

"Sounds perfect."

Sorry it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else to type. So, yeah. I have finals this week and I've been spending most of my time studying since I've last updated. Don't know the next time I'll update but it will be within the next month or so.

I have a few folders in my mail box that are designed especially for you guys, my family, and friends. So, don't forget to R&R!

Advertisements:

Song of the week: "Eternally" by Utada Hikaru (J-Pop artist who sang "Hikari" "Simple and Clean" for us U.S. folks for Kingdom Hearts)— This info was given out by the Anime Club at my school.

Don't forget to read _The Nine, Book 1: Magic Revealed_ at out our Homepage!


	4. Auf Weidersehen, Mata Nui!

**Some quick notations I'd like to make:**

**1. My story takes place during the BIONICLE: Legends Saga, right before the Toa are sent off to Voya (sp?) Nui.**

**2. I have a TON of new meanings to the title and my NEW summary.**

**3. I keep trying to write during homeroom, but I am packed with a load of crap and homework. Plus, after school I have Anime Club, Foreign Language Club (gehen deutschsprechend Leute!), and Stage Crew. Not to mention Art Club, Math Club, and Chess Club (I'm just there to watch, I'm horrible at the game! Go chess!).**

**Writing's getting harder to do these days, but my parents want me to keep my horizon open and for me to do my best, so I'm on the computer a half hour a day, and that's usually spent sorting junk mail and regular mail out from one another. So I decided to start working on the next chapter, which really isn't started till two days or so before it's posted. Hee, hee...Don't hate me.

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**As you know it's _your_ reviews that keep me writing, so please do so when you are done reading, it helps to encourage the author and keep her/him knowing at least someone is reading. You don't _have_ to, but it's polite... and it makes us authors feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. :)**

**shadow dragon goddess04:**

**Feline Freak:** Yeah short, but I honestly didn't know what to write when I began. So I jotted down some notes and began writing the chapter. I do that for all my chapters and it really helps. Cliffies are my favorite thing to write, always keeps 'em guessing!

**Chapter 3: Auf Wiedersehen, Mata Nui!**

"_Another _Toa!" Gali gasped.

"How many Toaheros are there?" Lewa asked. Man shrugged.

"Many, I suppose. I never met them all, so, I honestly cannot say." she answered. Her eyes downcast. "But, hey!" She turned up, a smile plastered brightly upon her mask. "We just have to go out there and meet them!"

"Toa!" a feminine voice called. They all turned to see Fay jogging towards them.

"Little Fay, how pleasing it is to see you!" Mana said.

"And you, Toa Mana. But I am afraid Turaga Vakama and Turaga Dume want to see only the Toa Nuva. You and Toa Takanuva are to stay here." she said. The Toa looked at each other in wonder and bewilderment. What may the Honorable Turaga want?

* * *

"What brings us to you, Turaga?" Toa Tahu Nuva, Toa of Fire asked. 

"We have news..." Vakama began.

"And it is not pleasant." Dume finished for him.

"No, it is not..." the other Turaga agreed.

"It is Mata Nui. You see... he is... dying."

Gali gasped and looked at her fellow Toa assembled. Takanuva and Mana had not been allowed inside the building, so they waited outside to hear such news that could arouse such suspicion of all the guarding Matoran.

Tahu frowned.

"How is that even possible?" Kopaka asked. Through time, the Toa of Ice had become less cold to Matoran, Turaga, and Toa alike, while he still kept a safe distance from becoming too attached.

"Yes, he is supposed to be creator of all life." Onua stated, recalling all old tales he'd heard of the Great Spirit.

"The balance of the universe has become unbalanced. With the Makuta no longer a plague to us, the unity is disturbed." Vakama explained.

"When either darkness or light becomes greater than the other, chaos is the ultimate ruler. They cannot and should not ever be disturbed. But how is this possible?" Gali asked.

"Makuta was keeping the darkness tied to the universe, with his desertion the light has become too great."

"Listenssounds like too much of a pleasentgood this is dreadbad." Lewa said in the ever fast Le-Matoran dialect.

"Exactly. Which is why we must take you somewhere..." Vakama held his Firestaff into a dark tunnel. The Turaga of Fire looked at each other, nodding, then walking into the tunnel, neither nervous, or showing signs of waiting. The Toa Nuva had no other choice but to follow.

* * *

"What could be taking them so long?" Takanuva asked impatiently. 

"Ta-Koronans." Mana sighed. The Guards looked at her. "You all know it is true. It's also true with men."

"Tell me again why _I_ am waiting out here with _you_?"

"You never change, Takua."

"How did...?"

"Mata Nui tells me these things, remember?"

"Yes but..."

"He is worried the Toa will not come back unified... or together."

"Huh?" Takanuva looked at her quizzically.

"The Piraka."

"What are the Piraka?"

"You will learn in time, young Toa."

"Hey! I'm not _that_ young."

"Really? And how old _are _you, hmn?"

"Older than you, that's for sure."

"Not true. _I _was one of the first Toa Mata Nui created. _You_ were a little Matoran. I remember it well."

"How so?"

"How so, indeed."

The two waited outside, arguing back and forth about who was older. You could have sworn they were siblings.

* * *

Inola kneeled before the shadowed figure. 

"He is not dead yet."

"I know." she said, her voice as silky as ever.

"Rumnack, you said she had done her duty."

"So I had thought." he muttered, looking at her. She looked back innocently. "She said that the Traitor deserves a slow, painful death. She believes in suffering."

"She is wise." Inola smirked.

"Thank, my lord." she said. Walking out.

"You may learn a thing or two from her, Rumnack."

The other Toa watched her walk out. Her movements lazy and slow, yet ready to strike. It seemed as if you could have dodged her forever, but, yet, in battle, her movements, as slow and as hypnotic as they may be, were so deadly, you had no chance to cry out once she struck.

He swore, on that day, he'd be the one to strike her back.

* * *

I _love_ deception among bad guys. It makes them seem, so much more... devious. Bad guys are probably my favorite characters of all stories. I'd just wish they'd win, for once. After that, I'd be happy with the good guys winning. Plus, without them, none of us would have a story. Sorry, I'm listening to some really dark music, it helps me relax and get into the mood. And it's almost midnight! Yikes, gotta go!


	5. The Mysterious Cavern and Hunger Pains

**Let boredom reign! I began writing this after I posted the other chapter. I was working back and forth at home using a floppy, with my teacher's permission. My computer's music player has to be downloaded again so I can't listen to music on the computer any more. I have to listen to it on the... CD Player of Kelsey (my little sister). Yeah, yeah, lame I know, but my sister and I are like ever other sibling pairings (fighting, rude to each other, picking on each other's friends, ect.). So, yeah.**

**My school's musical was a smash hit! The other came to see it and everyone agreed that my cousin, who played one of the female leads, sung the best. Amy and I were in stage crew, a.k.a. we were ninja penguins. Our motto, "We do it in the dark." Neither of us are in band, chorus, or ROTC (military thing), we are both in gym, so we are only two of the three (the other one of our close friends). My cousin made so many people cry and cheer. (eyes shinning) It has inspired me! So I'll be trying out this week for the children's' play, I get to play the ditzy Snow White! XD Yeah.**

**

* * *

Reviews: **

**sdg04 (can I call you that?):** Well with the Makuta gone, the universe has become unbalanced. But because he is, the is more light than darkness. Since we need both to live, then we will be destroyed (good to hear, I know). But because the Makuta was keeping Mata Nui alive, with his absence, our seen creator is dying. They rest of the questions I cannot answer without giving my whole plot away (yes, I know I like to be spontaneous, but for this story I wanted a plot), it also can be explained further in the books and comics (given free with the Lego magazine).

**Feline Freak:** Yes, evil side is good. Release evil side, help to create good story (smiles fiendishly). I love the Piraka because they are evil, and I have a special surprise concerning the new Toa (grins evilly). I wish I could tell you my plans, but that'd ruin my whole story. It follows the plotline of the Bionicle, Legends, but with a few twists.

**Chapter 4: The Mysterious Cavern and Hunger Pains**

Shiva looked up at the sky and sighed.

"You can sense it, too, can't you, Shiva?" Adrian asked, pulling her legs in close.

"Yes. Something doesn't feel right. It's like the world... the universe is dying, fading as if it were nothing more than sand in the desert breeze." Shiva said, her mind fading into memories of her— and her friends— old home, planet Earth. It all seemed so long ago...

"Yes, it seems so. This world and our own."

"Maybe we should get our Matoran to Metru Nui. The Toa Nuva shall know what is going on."

"I conqure, Sister." a voice said from behind them. The two jumped and looked behind them. Badru had been the one to have spoken out. Dustin was walking slightly behind him.

"We will have to talk the Turaga into letting us." Dustin stated.

"And Lady Avalon1." Adrian added.

"And Lady Avalon."

"So what are we waiting for?" Adrian asked standing up on the rock. "Let's convince them into letting us go!" And, with that, she ran down the beach, leaving the others in her tracks.

"Hey, Adrian, wait up!" Shiva called after her friend. "Well, common, we'd better go after he before she gets herself killed!" The other two sighed and followed them.

"This is going to be one long day." Dustin muttered to herself.

* * *

Dume led the group of Toa Nuva down the long, musky tunnel. The journey led them far below the depths of even the famous Archives of Onu-Metru. The tunnel seemed almost endless, and the Toa Nuva thought it to never end. Then the ceilings got too low for the Toa Nuva to walk up right, they had to crawl on hands and knees. And further still they went, deeper into the planet, so far Onua thought they would come out on the other side of the world. Further and further they went. 

"And where to will this lead, Turaga?" Tahu asked.

"Patience." Turaga Dume answered. The Toa of Fire frowned.

The Elder Turaga ducked into an entrance to a cave, Vakama followed and then the Toa, who had to get down onto their bellies to enter.

"We are here."

'Here' turned out to be a large cavern, the creepy kind. It was an almost perfect sphere. On the far side, was six passage ways. In the center was a large pool of silver Protodermis. And in the Protodermis was six large spheres.

"Oh no!" Pohatu waved his hands in front of him, backing away. "I'm _not_ going into one of _those_ things again. I remember what it was like the last time! Well, not really, but I'm _not _sleeping for another thousand years!"

"What is this place?" Kopaka wondered aloud. "Is this where we originally came from?"

"Not here." Turaga Dume said, "But a place much like it."

* * *

Takanuva groaned in tune with his stomach. 

"Need... food!" He gasped reaching up to the 'sky'. "Feeling... faint."

"Oh brother!" Mana slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You sound like a child."

"I'm _young_, remember?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Mana groaned this time.

"Why make you, when I know you won't anyway."

"You sound like Jaller when he's busy trying to get something done." He folded arms across his chest and stuck out his bottom lip.

"You sound like an annoying, spoiled child. Oh stop mimicking me!" She swatted his hand away. "Grow up! Now I see why you got into so much trouble." He looked at her with innocent, gold eyes.

"Me? Trouble?"

"Oh, don't play cute with me, it's _not_ going to work. Did I not say to stop mimicking me!"

"Nope!"

She groaned.

"I hope the others come back soon."

Hours had passed and still there was no sign of the Toa Nuva. Takanuva had only gotten hungrier. So Mana had ordered one of the guards to get him some food before she make him feel more pain that hunger pains. The Toa of Light had shut up after a while, before he started to complain about being bored.

"Then make up some game and keep yourself occupied with it!" Mana snapped. She regretted even saying that. Takanuva began flicking small stone protodermis rocks at her. So she swore before, she caused him much more pain than hunger pains.

* * *

1. Lady Avalon is the ruler of Avalon Nui, the island named after her. She was to wed Mata Nui, but he was defeated by the Makuta before the could do so. She went into deep depression, being one of the only two to ever know where the Great Spirit lies. Who the other is, at this point, is unknown. She is one of the Spirits of Time, but not a Great Spirit (three levels higher than a Spirit of Time). 

**I'm not really sorry that this took such a long time to post. And you little idiots are just plain mean. April Fools! I am sorry it took a long time to post. My life is conflicting between duty and destiny. And you guys (and gals) are the best! (begins to cry) I love you all! (stops crying) Please review, it's very healthy for you! **


	6. The Cloak Begins Its Descent

Hey guys and gals! I am in my school's children's show! Too much dancing! It's torture! I practice constantly (except when I'm in school and I'm typing up fics with the gang) and I get to watch my cousin be Cinderella (she's _perfect_ for the part!). I'm having tons of fun and I hope you like the chapter, also, read the little memos I have for you guys at the end of the chapter!

Review:

sdg04: (scratches back of neck and laughs nervously) Yeah... XD... can't think of anything else to say without giving the whole plot away.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Cloak Begins Its Descent

"So," the figure said, "this is Voya Nui."

"How disappointing." The figure next to him muttered.

"Yeah," another figure spoke up. He smirked, "but think of how much fun we'll have."

The other five around him grinned. These grins were the kind that sent cold chills down your spine, no matter how hot it was.

A young Ga-Matoran watched them head towards the Matoran stronghold on the island. Once they were gone, she stumbled to her feet.

"I must tell Garan immediately!" She dashed down the beach, her heels kicking up the grainy sand. She looked back, expecting to see the six still going down the path. There were five now. She stopped and watched as they got closer to her home. Shaking her head, she turned back to the way she'd been heading and collided with something. She looked at it, expecting it to be a rock. But, it was a green leg.

The young Ga-Matoran scooted backwards and bumped into something else. She looked up at the red being. He smirked down at her.

"Boo."

* * *

He looked up as he heard a scream pierce the cool night's air. He gasped, realizing who had screamed.

"Dalu!" He whispered. The Onu-Matoran looked around for some sort of weapon.

"Garan, what's wrong?" a Ta-Matoran asked.

"Something's got Dalu, I just know it."

"It's probably just one of her pranks."

"She hasn't played a prank for centuries, Balta."

"Yeah, but who knows, who cares?"

"We'd better go check it out... Now!"

"Fine, but it's one of her pranks, you have to do my chores for a month!"

* * *

Pohatu was crunched up into a silver canister. All he knew was that he was tired, cramped, and he wanted to get out. He couldn't communicate with the other Toa Nuva, so he was also bored. He couldn't see outside, so he didn't know if was night or day.

"So hungry!" he moaned to the suffocating darkness that surrounded him. _Maybe they'll have food waiting for us at this Voya Nui place. _"I want to get out!" he shouted. "I can't take this anymore!"

A gull that was on the outside of the canister squawked at the sudden noise from it's resting place and flew off.

* * *

Sarah: I hate writer's block!

Kaji: So you've said a hundred million times already. And WHY DO YOU KEEP WRITING ABOUT HUNGRY PEOPLE!

Sarah: I'm eating when I'm writing, give me a break.

Kaji: You don't have a stomach, you have a bottomless pit instead.

Sarah: I hate growing up.

Amy: Um, Sarah, what about the memos?

Sarah: Oh yeah:D Ahem, anyone who PMed me from March 13, 2006 to date please PM me again. I have to use the groups Yahoo address now in order to receive any sort of e-mail now. So just send it to magdalansaiyantoa(at)yahoo(dot)com (we had to it!). Thank you. Also, this Summer we, MST, will be doing something not ever done in the Bionicle area before. What is it? A musical!

Random authors and readers: -.-; (thinking) You're kidding, right?

Sarah: No we are not kidding (I know what you think!). We are actually going to go through with this. We're almost halfway done already!

Kirsten: It'll be posted in June. Go to our homepage for more information. Homepage: http (semicolon backslash backslash) freewebs (dot) com (backslash) biomech (backslash)

Sarah: Don't forget to review! And I realized that the guys spell our name Magdal_ene_-Saiyan-Toa. We have a system, I try to check all stories updated when I can and tell the others. It's usually David or Kaji who misspell the name. Sorry about the short chapter, I've been lazy over my Spring Break (it was just this past week, this was done so we get the week after Easter off, Amy and Kirsten were the only one who had school. Sorry for the wait!).

David: We'd also like to mention that at our homepage, we have something for our Poison Saga. If you'd like to go to get the clue, PM us for it or check it out at our homepage.


	7. Drifting and Taking

**Between this, helping with a secret story, and _Guys and Dolls_ I don't have much to do. Before I begin the next chappie there's a few things I have to say. 1. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME FOR NOT PUTTING THIS UP FOR SO LONG! 2. Yes I really did break my arm! I broke the radius and the ulna in my right arm ( my writing arm!) or the forearm. I had to have surgery to fix it, so now I have metal plates in my arm and two 3-4 inch scars. My hand still has some of the nerve block in it and I can't lift any heavy object, do laps in a pool, or go canoeing! 3. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIONICLE! Bionicle is 5 years old as of today (July 20). I'm baking a birthday cake and everything. So let's celebrate Bionicle's 5th year of existence. I wonder if I still have some fireworks...**

**Reviews:**

**Feline Freak:** (grins) Trust me, you won't be spoilerized, I'm changing many things to make sure, no one will know how Bionicle originally had it. I will wait 'patiently' for you to update. (three seconds later) awe screw this, I have a story to post. But I will wait.

**Chapter 6: Drifting and Taking**

"Are we there yet?" Adrian asked, spauled out on the boat's deck. The entire Island of Avalon Nui (which was about 50 Motoran, 4 Turaga, a Spirit of Time, and 4 Toa) set sail on the large craft. They had been drifting for a week and a half now.

"No." Badru answered, leaning against the mast. "And 'no' for the next million times you ask."

"Fine!" Adrian lifted her head up and stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Better put that away. Don't want any Takea to get now, do we?"

Her eyes grew wide and she snapped her tongue in.

"Leave her alone, Badru." Shiva said watching a few Matoran play kohli.

"Shiva, why do you always stick up for Adrian?" Dustin asked watching the protodermis sea.

"Because... I don't really know. Pity, more than likely."

"Hey Badru, what does 'pity' mean?" Adrian asked. Now if this were an anime, almost anyone who was listening would have sweatdropped, but it's not.

"I'll tell you later." Badru said shaking his head.

A moment's silence.

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

I a small sphere, drifting kio away, Pohatu was thinking of that exact same thing... that, and food... and water... and land... and if he was ever to see the other Toa again... or play kohli again. 

"Let me out of—" CRASH "—he-ere." Pohatu landed mask first into a giant ice wall "Ow...!"

* * *

A black Toa looked over his companions. All weary, injured, but alive. 

"That was the closest I've ever been to _him_!" a violet Toa whispered. A red Toa put a comforting arm around his sister.

"Do you think the Toa Nuva can change it this time, Xen?" the red Toa asked. "Xen?"

The black Toa ignored him. His red eyes were focused on the burning city below him and the others.

We can only pray...

* * *

Tahu watched the assembled Toa. Pohatu had been the last to arrive (due to him being stuck on a barrier of ice). Gali had been sent to retrieve him. The Stone Toa was kissing the ashen, sandy beach.

"Let's move." the Toa of Fire commanded.

"I agree." Kopaka said cooly. The other nodded, not liking the feeling of the place. The barren scape, the lonliness, the coldness. It was too over whelming for Lewa. The Toa of Air whimpered and tried to comfort himself. Gali touched his shoulder and attempted to smile sincerily. Onua, on the other hand, was watching (listening rather) to their stalkers.

"Are you sure that's them?"

"Positive."

"They don't look like those fake Toa."

"Yeah, I agree with Balta."

"They _are_ the fake Toa!"

"Fine. Charge 'em?"

"One... two... three! Charge!"

The Toa Nuva looked up to one of the high slopes to their right. Five Matoran, carrying strange weapons, charged down. The Toa looked at one another and shrugged. They stepped out of the way of the small folk, who collided with a boulder.

The Onu-Matoran, the leader, sat up first. The Ta- and Le-Matoran began yelling and blaming each other. The Ko- and Po-Matoran watched the two argue; Po-Matoran in joy and Ko-Matoran in bemusement.

"It's not _my_ fault! It's Garan's! He told us to charge them!" the Ta-Matoran stated.

"Yeah!" the Le-Matoran agreed.

The Onu-Matoran, outraged, clenched his fist in their direction. He glared at the Toa Nuva.

"Give us back Dalu!" he demanded.

"Who?"Lewa asked

"The Ga-Matoran you took from us! Give her back."

"We don't know what you're talking about." Tahu said, irked at the Onu-Matoran.

"Yes you do! Now. Give. Her. Back."

Gali stepped toward the five Matoran. Garan stepped back, startled.

"My name is Gali, Toa Nuva of Water. These are my brothers, Tahu, Toa Nuva of Fire; Lewa, Toa Nuva of Air; Onua, Toa Nuva of Earth; Kopaka, Toa Nuva of Ice; and Pohatu, Toa Nuva of Stone." She pointed to each Toa as she said their name. "Will you take us to your Turaga?" Garan honestly didn't know what to say or think and frowned. Could he trust them with their secrets?

"We... we don't have a Turaga..." he said quietly.

* * *

Now that you have read, review! See that button that has the "OK" on it, yes that one, click it! 


	8. Shadow and Light Light and Shadow

Gosh, it's been a while. Tomorrow I'll try to have something up in the Spirit of Halloween. Watch _Tim Buton's Nightmare Before Christmas_ to really get in the mood. Jack heart Sally!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Shadow and Light; Light and Shadow**

"Shadows exist because of the light. The light shines because there are shadows. What if there were no shadows in this world? Light is Light. Just something bright. If there were no shadows, light wouldn't be light. Light needs shadow. Shadow needs light."—Shion Murasame, chapter 4, Seraphim Call, chapter 5 preview.

Jaller looked at what was in front of them. A dead end.

"Turn back." he said. It was the fifth time they've had to turn back. They group groaned and headed back the way they'd come from. The group of eight walked silently down the dark tunnel, the only light emanating from Takanuva.

"We need a break." Nuparu moaned.

"No. No breaks."

"Jaller," Hahli said quietly, "not all of us have the training of the Guard. We can't go on forever, we'll eventually get lost, then what good will we do for the Toa Nuva?" Jaller looked at her and sighed.

"Alright, we rest in the cavern with all the caves." There was a sigh of relief from the group. Jaller frowned and folded his arms. Hahli looked at him, her mask concerned. She sighed and walked up to him with a smile on her face.

"So," Hahli began, sitting on a rock next to him, "what's up?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, then looked back at the group, saying nothing. Hahli frowned. "Jaller, look, after Makuta was defeated once and for all, you've been… different— and not in a good way." He looked at her, frowning. "What ever it is—"

"Hahli, haven't you ever noticed that as soon as we think the Makuta's dead, he comes back!" Jaller began yelling to his friend. Everyone looked at him. "And no matter what anyone does, he still comes back!" He sighed and rubbed his temples. "The world is ending and Makuta's ugly mask isn't around when you need it." He looked up at the group.

"Common, let's keep moving."

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"I told you I didn't to begin with! And stop yelling!"

"I'm not yelling! My voice is just raised!"

"Shh— here they come!"

"Why are we stalking them again?"

"We're not 'stalking' they're the one who's following us. And besides, Inola told us where they'll be heading."

"Oh!"

"Shh!"

"Sorry."

"Did you guys hear that?" Mana asked. Takanuva and Nuparu turned to look at her.

"No." the Toa of Light said.

"You must be hearing things." Nuparu stated, "Besides, I have keener ears than anyone else here. I've lived underground on Mata Nui." Mana crossed her arms.

"And I've lived in a cave my entire life!"

"Nevermind, we have to catch up to the group." Takanuva said, looking after the direction the others had gone.

"Well, doesn't that make you special!" Nuparu said, his voice rising.

"You little— If you weren't a Matoran, I'd—"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a sly voice asked. The group turned to the voice. A being, slightly with armor like Mana's, walked over to them. Her arms, legs, and torso were black, while her mask a bright orange. Her eyes were a piercing yellow. Two others walked up behind her

"Yenitsha?" Mana asked quietly. The yellow eyes looked into her orange ones.

"Once, little one, that was a figure of the past in my life. She no longer exists. Believe me when I say this, Mana, Toa of Mana, you will soon meet your fear."

"Shadow needs light. Light needs shadow. If there were no shadows, light wouldn't be light. Light is light. Just something bight. If there were no shadows... It is because shadows that there is light. And there are shadows because there is light."—Sakura Murasame, chapter 5, Seraphim Call, chapter 6 preview.

Inola is a Halloween spirit. I created her looking around a room filled with paper ghosts, pumpkins, black cats, and an old tree… with an owl in its branches. Her mask, I guess by my standards, looks like the classic Jack-o-lantern. Our site will have some Halloween info. Up, so go check it out and be educated tremendously… I like learning. I can speak six languages (all learned over the past summer), I can tell you about Shinto, I can explain the classical elements, the four humors, the elementals, and how not to fall off a bicycle. I can also tell you about random facts that are useless in everyday life. Trust me, out of boredom, you can learn a million things

The quotes are something that fit in to my original idea of the chapter… I forgot what I was going to type about, but hereon out, nothing will turn out good… except for a few things, but that's it

I'm currently listening to "Call Me when You're Sober" by Evanescence. I'm kind of not supposed to be on ff.nt right now, but, hey, I'm online searching for some articles on crashes. If you find one online pm me with http (semicolon backslash backslash) www (dot) whatever (dot) com/net/org. I'd help me pass the class and I could update faster… I think.


	9. Christmas Special

Happy Halloween!

Chapter 8: A Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very Spooky Night

"…And the thing crept up on them and… Glaaaar!" Tahu screamed, scarring the others. Lewa clung onto Gali's arm.

"Lewa, you are cutting off the circulation in my arm." Gali said to the Toa of Air.

"Sorryoops, Watersister… I went wee wee in my armor." Lewa looked down to his wet crotch. "Will you change me?"  
"Onua!"

"Yes?" Onua asked from behind a rock.

"Can you change Lewa?"

"I'll change myself!" Lewa jumped up and went into the woods.

"Why haven't I said anything in a while? Why is that crazy person who types what I say not including me as much as she used to? Why do I ask questions?" Pohatu asked. He sat there blankly for a minute then shouted to the sky, "You want me to say what?!?!"

"Just do it!" said the sky.

"Fine!" Pohatu turned to Gali. "Sister, Tahu told me a secret three months ago. We played a prank on that crazy person and now she's out for revenge. She found out about Tahu's secret and now she's making me say it. Tahu, I'm very sorry. Gali, Tahu has this huge crush on you. He thinks you're very hot and he'd like to ask you out, but he thinks you're too good for him."

"Pohatu!" Tahu raised his fist up to pound Pohatu to oblivion when he was stopped by a very, very, very scary sound.

"Ooooooo."

"What was that?" Gali asked, frightened.

"I'm scared!" Onua said, still behind the rock.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Lewa's voice cried through the woods.

"Lewa!" Onua cried, standing up, to reveal he was dressed with a towel around his neck and briefs on.

"Common!" Gali and Onua rushed into the woods, the others followed. They stopped, seeing Lewa's Air Katana laying on the ground.

"Noooooooooooo!" Onua sobbed. "The swamp has eaten our baby brother!"

"Onua, we aren't in a swamp." Kopaka said.

"Um, yeah we are." Gali corrected him. Kopaka looked around.

"Weren't we just in a forest?"

"She's messing with our minds!" Pohatu wailed. "The first guy to go is always the cute little guy, the second is the hot tomalle of the group! Tahu, that's you. Tahu? AH! She has taken him as well! Guys? No! I am alone! I want my mommy!"

So Pohatu traveled around the swamp, whimpering at every sound, even the sound of his breaths. He decided to start breathing again when he passed out and woke up in bed with a sock puppet. He finally came upon a place very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very scary to him and the authoress.

"Um… excuse me?" a timid voice asked from behind him. Pohatu jumped and posed in an odd position. He calmed down seeing a tall brunette with boggy green eyes and olive skin dressed as a darkness faerie (all black clothes, long eyelashes, and blue and black wings). "Do you know where Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very Scary Building is?"

"No?"

"You're new here aren't you? Hey! I recognize you! You're the guy on the penny!"  
"I am!… What's a penny?"

"Never mind! Common, my bff promised me this amazing Halloween party. My name's Kino by the way. It's not really Kino, it's just a nickname I was given. It's short for my real initials." the faerie said.

"Huh?"

"Glad to see you were paying attention."

"Me too!"

The two journeyed through America, Japan, Australia, all of Europe (got German chocolate along the way), and headed back to Chicago.

"Here we are!" Kino said.

"Great!" Pohatu said merrily.

The snuck into the building and went up the creaky stairs that led to a dark room, lit by massive windows. Pillars suddenly lit with green flames. At the far end of the room was a massive chair. Someone was sitting in it.

"Welcome." the being said. "Come closer."

Pohatu tip-toed uneasily up, Kino walked as if it were nothing.

"Welcome to…"

"The most amazing Halloween Party!" the Toa Nuva, Takanuva, everyone else on Mata/Metru Nui, and the being said.

"Pohatu Nuva, you have defeated this authoress's mind, congratulations!" The being removed it's hat to reveal… Amy! "You thought I was Sarah, didn't ya? Well, we got a surprise for you! The All-American rejects are here and singing a song I wrote! Enjoy!"

_This is the time of year_

_This is the time of fear_

_(Halloween!)_

_Why is it that_

_Nothing is as it seems_

_And when_

_You go to the door_

_And shout _

_("Trick or treat!")_

_That everything's a surprise!_

_Oh, we'll tell you why_

_Halloween_

_It's not all that it seems_

_Yeah, it's Halloween_

_(Started by some bunch_

_Of religious folk in Irelend_

_To celbrate their dead_

_Ancestors who died long ago)_

_And_

_(Slowly progressed to_

_What it is today)_

_Did you know the first _

_Jack-O-Lantern_

_Wasn't a pumpkin?_

_It was squash!_

_And when_

_You go to the door_

_And shout _

_("Trick or treat!")_

_That everything's a surprise!_

_Oh, we'll tell you why_

_Halloween_

_It's not all that it seems_

_Yeah, it's Halloween_

_And when_

_You go to the door_

_And shout _

_("Trick or treat!")_

_That everything's a surprise!_

_Oh, we'll tell you why_

_Halloween_

_It's not all that it seems_

_Yeah, it's Halloween_

_Halloween_

_It's a scream_

_Oh, Halloween_

_And when_

_You go to the door_

_And shout _

_("Trick or treat!")_

_That everything's a surprise!_

_Oh, we'll tell you why_

_Halloween_

_It's not all that it seems_

_Yeah, it's Halloween_

_Halloween!_

Lame song and chapter, but it was rushed. I had to create it in five minutes. Not bad for five minutes though. I'm not sure if the squash part is true. It was either a squash or a potato. I don't remember, I read the thing two years ago.— Amy

Sarah: Not bad Amy, funny, short, and totally cute!

Kino: Yah! … Why was I in the story? Why am I even here? I thought I was in Tokyo for the month?

Amy: Um… Anyone else like it?


	10. Stars Tell the Truth

Disclaimer: I own not.

**Chapter 9: Stars Tell the Truth**

Turaga Vakama sat silently, listening to the sounds of the night in Metru Nui. All was quiet and peaceful; everyone was unaware of the danger they were in. All were so close to death; only the Mask of Life was their hope. And the only ones who could retrieve it had done so, and the hope for them getting it was depleting quickly.

However, a group of Matoran had been brave enough to go on a rescue mission for their beloved Toa Nuva. But their known whereabouts are unknown, like their fate. Six brave Matoran, accompanied by two Toa.

_Mata Nui, protect them. Allow them to come home safely!_

"You come too to see stars?" a cracking voice asked. The Turaga of Fire turned to see Nuju, the Turaga of Ice.

"Yes," Vakama said quietly, "I have."

"Nixie brought new star chart to show. Come see. Very proud of her." Even though Nuju's speech was choppy, you could still understand it if you listened.

"Yes, we are all proud of her for doing what she does."

"Come now? See star chart?"

"Yes, I will come and see the star chart."

* * *

"…thank her for all she has done." Vakama heard Whenua say as they entered the room. 

"I will tell her." Nokama said. She saw the two Turaga enter out of the corner of her eye. "Good, now we are all here." The two took their places around the circular table with the others.

"Nixie found this particular grouping with the Red Star." Dume said, pointing to a fairly odd star cluster. "She said it wasn't there the last time she looked. She believes it is a message from Mata Nui."

"What says?" Nuju asked.

"We are irresoluteunsure." Matau answered.

"I managed to get that it has to do with the Mask of Light." Nokama said, reviewing part of the chart. "Can you manage the rest, Brother?" Nuju nodded.

It was several minutes before he reacted to what he had translated. He backed away from the table, a dark look upon his mask. Nokama looked at him worriedly. The other Turaga looked at each other, exchanging looks.

"What did it say?" Onewa asked.

The Turaga of Ice whimpered, "Danger!"

* * *

The shadowed figure clamped a hand over its mouth. Slowly, it backed away from the niche in the wall and into darker shadows. 

"Not good!" it whispered. "Not good at all! Botar _must_ know of this!"

It headed through a series of tunnels, dropping a small, glowing gem as it ran.

* * *

Short, of course. I'd like to thank PaperFanGirl for her idea (though I probably won't get anything from for a while). 

What did Nuju mean? What did he read that scared him? Who was that shadowy figure?


	11. Reality Check

Disclaimer: Me no own-y!

**Chapter 10: Reality Check**

"Our Turaga, as well as more than half our civilization, sunk beneath the waves of the bay." Garan said, sitting in front of the fire with the others. "It was a long time ago, but I still remember it clearly. We had just finished up our chores for the day when a large bioquake struck. Half of the island sunk, killing many and destroying our best land. It's been hard since."

"What was your Turaga's name?" Gali, Toa of Water asked. Balta shrugged.

"It was too long ago. We've tried to do our best to move on and forget any of it ever happened." the Ta-Matoran said, leaning upon a rock behind him.

"You just can't forgetloose it never happened!" Lewa stated. Onua placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There are somethings we'd like to forget, and there are others we cannot. And then there are things we cannot forget, even if we want to." the Toa of Earth said calmly. "This is one of those things you cannot forget, no matter how hard you try, correct?" The small group nodded. "There seems to be a lot of that lately."

"What… do you suggestmean?" Piruk the Le-Matoran asked.

"That is a tale for another time." Onua answered.

"Patience helped the Nui-Rama catch the Metru Mantis," Kazi stated. The large group looked at him.

"What?" Lewa asked in pure confusion. "I don't get it!"

* * *

"I don't get it," Avak, arms akimbo, a tan beast-like Piraka said, "what does he mean by that?" 

"Trust me," Zaktan, the emerald beast-like Piraka stated to his friend, "it's wise _not _to know. Besides, we've got other things in mind." He looked out at the Matoran, hard at work for them as slaves with no free-will or mind. "Like the Matoran."

"How 'bout that feisty one we're keeping' as bait?"

"Phe! I could care less about what happens to her. Once we get the Ignika, we can get off this wasteland and do whatever we want. No Dark Hunters, no Shadowed One, no Makuta. We'll be the ones in charge."

_That's what you think_, Avak thought.

* * *

Rumnack paced the halls, scowling and growling and cursing everything. Inola was treated like the very _Daughter_ of Makuta herself! It was impossible to believe that such an _annoying_ person could hold such responsibility over such a massive army. Impossible! Then again, better her taking all the unwanted orders than him… though she'd probably make him do them _anyway_. 

Inola was one to drive others to insanity (in fact, she has already done so). She was definitely one to fear and despise. The Ex-Toa of Thunder wasn't faithful or loyal, she did things her own way. The bug should be happy she even _alive_! If the Shadowed One hadn't seen to them "needing" her, he (Rumnack) would be in her place, leading them into the Daughter of Victory, Unar's arms. Inola can't even _do_ that much!

"Why _is_ it she gets to bring in those nasty Toa and Matoran? They _were_ wise to defy orders, but do they realize how _stupid_ they are?!" he growled into his mirror. "Knowing Inola, she'll send those two rookies to follow them and she'll retrieve them herself. She's _so_ predictable!" He looked about his room and sighed, folding his arms behind him.

"I wish she'd just stop acting so _childish_. She should have outgrown that once she became a Lekma. But, sadly, she kept up the act. Well, this actor in this scene will just have to go along until he is sure it is safe for him to make his own decisions."

* * *

"Who _are _you?" Takanuva asked the figure in front of him. It was her smirk that sent chills down his spine and then back up. 

"I'm Inola." she said, walking closer. "I was formally one of you, a Toa… But, I was offered a better, position, you could say."

"You betrayed us! You betrayed the _team_!" Mana said quietly. Inola met her eyes.

"What '_team_'?!" They all _died_, Mana. After you fell, I was left on my own. _You_ betrayed _us_! Don't you remember…? Or have they wiped out your memory?"

"What?!" the Toa of Mana gasped.

"I had Cadby look after you, to make sure you lived." Inola walked up to the multi-colored Toa. She was _well_ over two heads taller. "They have erased everything. Lhikan made you betray the team. He knew you would follow him… no matter what." She turned to Takanuva. "And you!"

"What!" the Toa of Light gasped. "I haven't done _anything_!"

"…You have forgotten too. So, the Turaga _have_ truly betrayed us all."

"What are you talking about?!" Takanuva stepped towards her.

"Mata Nui is not our true creator, Makuta is."

* * *

It's freaking hard to write when you have a writer's block, it's 12 something in the morning, you're listening to random music, and everyone in your house is asleep. This was supposed to be up one Valentine's Day, but I couldn't figure out a way to end the chapter properly. So decided to jazz up the entire Bionicle storyline. I know how this is going to end, so I laugh menacingly at that. But, now I just got to fill in chapters to lead up to that point in time. Oi! 

So short! I have to write longer chapters!

Roles no longer have a meaning to a crazed teenager whose about to rule the world with a frying pan and a spatula… I'm suddenly hungry. I better eat something and drive my parents insane by staying up all night.

I could _barely type _this, I'm sooooooooooooo tired! The _Mario Bros. _and _Alice in Wonderland_ portray drugs and other crap which shouldn't be in the mind of kids. 'Shooms, man, 'shooms!

I have school, homework, the spring musical (_The King and I_, I play Anna's son Louis), writing, friends, etc. I'm trying to find a way to get this stuff up for y'all. Gah! XD


	12. The Story of Creation

Sarah: I don't know what happened, one day I just wanted to write this again. To give you a good view of how long it has been since I posted a chapter, think about Valentine's Day, school starts on the twenty-ninth. Long time, I know, but a long chapter (compared to the last few) after the long wait! Gali is kind of O.C. at one point, but it's for the suspense of the story. I apologize for that.

* * *

Disclaimer: Still don't own : )**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Story of Creation**

"W-what?" Takanuva gasped. He shook his head and tried to calm the rising anger in him. Why would anyone say the Makuta was the _true_ creator and Mata Nui was a fraud? This Inola person was lying, she had to be! "I...I don't believe you!"

"It matters not if _you_ believe me, but your Matoran friends." she said, a slight sneer in her voice.

"Leave the Matoran out of this!" Mana stated.

"We have every right to know the truth!" Jaller snapped at her. Mana looked at him, shocked.

"Then, come with me, Stash, and Rut. You will learn the full truth, not what's in those Turagas' minds."

She turned her back and began walking away. Jaller glared back at Takanuva and Mana, and began to follow. Some, wanting to know more, others afraid.

"Mana, I'd come along if I were you. I could tell you of your past."

The Toa of Mana looked over to her friend and followed the Matoran. Takanuva sighed and decided to go along, as so, he wouldn't be left alone in the dark tunnels.

* * *

Turaga Nokama had never crawled through the vents, nor had she ever thought she would have to. But the other Turaga were gone and something had caught her eye. And so, she found herself climbing into an air vent.

She crawled on her stomach, scrapping up her elbows and knees as she moved along.

"Doesn't anyone clean these things?" she muttered, wiping a cobweb away from her mask.

When she reached the object that had caught her interest, she studied it. It was small; small enough to be her fifth Distal Phalanx bone. But it was glowing quite brightly for something of it's size. There was ornate carving on it.

She gasped, remembering where exactly she had seen such a stone before, the Great Temple.

* * *

"You see," Inola began, as they walked, "all life was born from Chaos. Chaos is our creator, our father, our mother. And from it's loneliness and a need for a mate, came earth. Great Mother Earth gave birth to the Brother Sky, Sister Mountains, and Brother Sea. Mother Earth had a sibling, Brother Love. Brother Love was responsible for Mother Earth and Brother Sky's embrace, which resulted in many beings coming to creation.

"One of their children was supreme ruler of the galaxy and he had heard a prophecy that two of his children would take his place a ruler. This Ruler ate his very flesh and blood. Angered by this, Mother Earth took the Ruler's wife to a safe spot to where she could give birth. She wrapped two rocks in cloth and offered it to the Ruler; they satisfied him.

"Mother Earth brought the two to a safe island, where they could be raised. When the two where grown and ready, they arrived to their father's home. Not knowing who the two were, the Ruler welcomed them in. But soon after word, he found out the two were his sons and was angered.

"With the help of a lover of one of the twins, they had an emetic that will allow the Ruler to threw up the other children. His lover had been allowed to be the Ruler's drink bearer; she slipped it into a strong alcoholic smelling beverage the Ruler _loved_. Upon the first sip, the children where vomited out.

"With their help, the twin were able to defeat the Ruler and his siblings. The two became the supreme rulers soon after. Their names were Mata Nui and Makuta. Makuta was given the task to create a people to thrive on a specific planet; and he did and they were called Matoran. Mata Nui was given the task of giving the Matoran plants; and he did.

"And for the longest time, the Matoran struggled to thrive. Mata Nui, out of spite of his brother, went to the planet and told the Matoran he was there to help and he had created them. He gave them islands. There was one point when all the language were the same and there was peace, but then one city fell and the whole economy collapsed. Wars broke out and it was hard to survive."

"I believe you know the rest of the tale, so it's not worth telling. Whether you believe this or not, it is the truth and will forever be the truth. Makuta is your _true _creator, Mata Nui is a fraud."

"Why would Mata Nui say he was our creator?" Hahli pondered aloud.

"We guess jealousy. He could only create plants, Makuta could bring species to life. It was neither of their choices to begin with, it was the Councils'. They are to blame." Inola said.

"How do you know all of this?" Jaller asked her, he was still taking it in, but he believed it _was_ a possibility.

"Mother Earth tells me so. She has come a few times to try and stop the twos' petty arguments from time to time. Mana has seen these arguments many times."

"I...I have?" the Toa of Mana blinked.

"Yes, for you _are_ Makuta's very daughter."

* * *

Dalu curled up in a corner in the prison cell she was being held in. The room was big, massive! She was only a small pebble compared to the vastness of the room. It was also dark. She wasn't the darkness's best friend.

She snuggled closer to the rock, thinking of her friends that were probably worried to death about her.

Her thoughts drifted to Garan. He was the only one to keep her temper at bay.

She smiled at the thought. Garan had _always_ been a good friend, and he had always been there to help her out of her messes.

The door opening to reveal the fake Toa of Ice. His sinister smile made her cringe.

"You'd best eat this." he said, tossing a loaf of some sort of bread in front of her. "We need you alive, so we can lure the invaders in." And he closed the door and left.

It was in that moment she realized how much she must have missed since she was captured. It was also when she realized how alone she really was.

* * *

Rumnack smirked, things were going good so far. The little group had found out the truth from Inola (as much as he despised to admit it) and seemed to be accepting it as the truth (also something he would never admit). They were heading into his trap Now, it was only a matter of time before it was all over.

Soon, soon enough, his revenge on Inola would be complete. He would also have the wanted Toa of Light and a handful of Matoran in his gnarled fingers.

This was the most perfect plan for revenge that had ever been thought of...or at least he thought so.

* * *

Gali wiped sweat off her mask as she scaled the rock wall alongside Tahu and Pohatu.

Garan had come along and was piggy-backing up the rock face on Pohatu's back. He seemed to be enjoying himself, despite how high they were.

She watched the two as they did it with ease, as if they did this _all_ of the time. For Pohatu, it would be natural. But Tahu? It didn't make sense as to why he was better at rock climbing than her. She had climbed more faces than he had, so why was he so good at it?

she guessed. 

"Gali, need some help?" Pohatu asked. Garan, from the Toa of Stone's back looked down at the Toa of Water.

"No, I'm fine." she called up.

"You sure?" Tahu asked. "You seem kind of out of it." He had climbed back down beside her.

"Just enjoying the view." she said, putting on a nervous smile.

"If you need help, we'll be close by." He climbed farther up, but within a good distance to help Gali in case she needed it.

Gali breathed out a sigh of relief. _We could have saved time if we had sent Lewa to fly over this...whatever it is. But _no!

She was climbing at a steady pace, allowing herself to get back in the groove of the much disliked activity of her's.

Once or twice she came upon a ledge, on which she rested for a bit, trying not to look down at the ground far below.

Tahu watched Gali as best he could as he climbed. She looked pale, but she kept going.

he thought. 

He looked up to see Pohatu just climb over a ledge.

"Not too much farther to go." the Toa of Stone called down.

I'm kind of glad we're the distraction for those "Fake Toa" Garan described.

"Keep going, Gali." Tahu said to the Toa of Water.

She heaved herself up. Her arms were numb, as were her hands, her mask, her feet, her legs, her very bones. She nodded, slightly out of it. All of her concentration was on her hand and foot placement.

Gali went to reach for the next hand hold and her foot slipped. She felt her arm dislocate.

And Gali felt herself plunging to the ground below.

* * *

Your fifth Distal Phalanx bone is the "top pinky-finger bone," according to my sister. I didn't know how to describe it! It's not the smallest bone that you have in your hand; the Trapezoid bone is the smallest, from what I've been able to see.

It took me a while to come up with Inola's story on creation. But otherwise, everything else I kind of knew. I was inspired by the Greek's story of creation, so that's what that is based off of.

* * *

Stash and Rut are Inola's top sergeants. Clumsy as they are, they are the best! They don't have a major role, but they come up every now and then.

* * *

Creepy thing, I could spell testosterone without having to ever look it up or use a spell check. Anyone else a little weirded out by that? I rarely use testosterone in a sentence and never spell it. Maybe it has to do with me being a fairly good speller...most of the time.

The testosterone was a little joke. It's a battle of the sexes thing that's going to happen again at my school. We always made fun of the guys because they had "too much testosterone in their brains" so they couldn't think strait. They said we were too emo, so they wouldn't go out with that. SO I cried and they apologized because they felt bad and I hardly cry, so they knew it really upset me. I creamed the guy that tried to give me a hug with a hot potato. Don't worry, it wasn't that hot, and I _did_ get him in the face.

Don't mess with me! I have a hell of a lot of estrogen in me, and I'm not afraid to use it!

You can use the estrogen thing on a t-shirt, I give you permission.

* * *

Sarah: Lots of cliffhanger this chapter. And I have done the impossible.

Kirsten: Finished the next chapter to your trilogy?

Sarah: What? No! I've cleaned my room! (silence) What? I can't clean my room?

Kirsten: (narrows eyes) I don't believe you.

Sarah: Honestly, I cleaned my room. You see, those who have never seen my room in your entire life, my room has been a mess for nine years now. It's "cleaned" a few times every other year, but never cleaned as to where I have a _floor_. Now, I have a floor as well as a useable closet. I'm getting rid of a _ton _of old books. I'll probably keep some for my niece. Unfortunately, I'm donating most of my books to charity, most of which I have never read in my life. They're all in very good condition, too!

Kirsten: Sounds like you're trying to sell your books.

Sarah: So what if I am?

Kirsten: Just saying.


	13. Not Gonna Get Us

Sarah: Ta-dah! Boredom has paid off…for both of us, of course. It doesn't help to write dark things while listening to t.A.T.u. but this isn't that dark…except for one part. Guess what part that is? M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!

Disclaimer: Still don't.

* * *

Chapter 12: "Not Gonna Get Us"

* * *

She nodded a 'hello' to a few Matoran visiting the Great Temple. They smiled at waved to greet her.

"Good morning, Turaga." one said.

"Good morning, Macku." the Turaga said back.

"Would you like some company?"

"No, no, thank you, dear. Please, go back about your business."

Nokama walked away from the two confused Matoran. The Water Turaga usually liked to have company whenever she went to the Great Temple; she rarely didn't have anyone by her side, unless it was strict business to do with the other Turaga.

Macku suddenly realized that something was up.

* * *

The Turaga of Water wandered soundlessly through the ancient halls far below sea level. She hadn't walked so far since she was a Toa! 

The small light stone she held, studying the walls as she passed. She stopped in front of a once intricate engraving, tracing her fingers delicately over it.

She whispered in a strange language and the engraving began to glow. Stone grinded stone and a door slid open. She walked into it and was gone into the darkness.

A little shadow gasped. And soon followed the Turaga.

* * *

Gali couldn't think, couldn't feel, she didn't have the sense to do anything. Anything except scream. And Tahu, Pohatu, nor Garan could do anything about it. Pohatu had Garan on his back, Garan couldn't think of anything to do, and Tahu wouldn't be able to save both Gali or himself. 

"Gali!" the Toa of Fire cried. He shut his jaw tight, increasing the physical pain he already had. Without thinking, he propelled himself off the ledge, mask down to the ground far below. Wind rushed passed and he found himself bulleting towards the Water Toa.

He saw the desperate look in her golden eyes and propelled himself even more. She extended her hand up towards him and he extended his to her.

The ground was closer.

Their fingers brushed. Their hands met. Kakama and Miru were activated it just as they were less than a bio away from the earth.

Pohatu had his words caught in his throat and Garan let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

Gali was safe.

* * *

Matoro could not believe what he had just heard. The Story of Creation, the true _story_…or, at least this Yenitsha— Inola, he reminded himself— said it was so. 

He had been registering this, he jumped when the sound of metal groaning against metal echoed through the tunnel.

Inola walked in through the doors proudly and Mana followed. The Toa of Mana could do nothing but trust the one who she once knew, the one who knew her past better than she.

They stopped, he saw why. An armed group stood in front of their path of travel.

"Inola!" an insanely tall figure called from a perch above the army.

"Damnit!" she hissed. "Rumnack, you set this welcoming party for us?"

"Traitor, you know very well what you've done."

"Traitor!" The screech erupted from her throat. "Look who's talking."

"Hand over the Matoran and the Toa, peacefully now, Traitor."

"Why that little— "

"Three seconds, Inola."

"Shit."

"One…Two…" the tall Rumnack said. "Three."

The army, as a flood, charged forward towards the small group.

"Get them out of here!" Inola said to Takanuva and Mana. The two hesitated. "Now!" But followed, for fear of what she could do.

The Ex-Toa of Thunder whipped out two large, one-handed swords. Yellow sparks danced down the blades as she spun towards the advancing enemy.

Attacks were switched from one to the other, lost in a blur of graceful movements. Slowly, Inola made her way closer to Rumnack, but unfortunately, he had other ideas.

The army pushed her back a few good bios. She cursed under her breath and glared up at him as she dodged attacks that had been thrown widely at her. She pushed them off, and jumped closer to the perch.

"Love to stay and see you _die_, and all," he said, "but I have a few who are lost lambs and are looking for a safe place to hide."

Her eyes widened and she flushed in furry, watching as he left the room by slinking into the shadows.

* * *

"Here!" Takanuva breathed, jumping into a good hiding location. The Matoran, Mana, and himself fit perfectly into it. They held their breath, waiting, watching, listening. 

A deep, dreadful chuckle echoed through the empty tunnels.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are, young ones." the ghastly voice the easily recognized. "I know you're here somewhere."

Hahli closed her eyes and tried not to let the whimper that wanted out to be released from her lips. She snapped open her eyes when she felt a warm hand clasp her and squeeze it. Jaller held her hand, and he smiled in spite of their predicament.

She squeezed back, liking the comforting feeling of his hand in hers. She liked how it could ease almost everything. And she found herself smiling back, foolishly.

"Oh, come now, you believe that Traitor to me? I am a leader! She is merely a pawn in this whole thing, a weak, little pawn. She lies and is not worthy of your trust." He was close to them, They pressed themselves closer back. "I am a _friend_. Oh, don't be afraid."

Hahli, who happened to be the farthest one back, felt the ground slant dangerously downward behind her. She squeezed Jaller's hand harder. He squeezed back. Comfort was there.

* * *

Inola, on the other hand, wasn't feeling the comfort Hahli was. In fact she was far from being comforted. 

The army seemed never ending and scattered bodies lay on the ground, and it didn't help she was dead center.

She rolled a guy off her back, his mistake really , as he soon kissed the bade of one of her swords. Inola kicked away another fellow and flipped with ease through a few others, who seemed quite surprised at the movement.

"You cannot win, Traitor." one said.

"We'll see about that." she said, sideswiping him. Three other filled his spot. She cursed and swung at them.

She needed a plan.

* * *

Onua watched as Lewa and Kopaka fussed over who should go down and spy on the Piraka. Lewa was much more graceful than Kopaka and could hide easier. Kopaka understood the situation better and could se farther than the Toa of Air. 

"Why don't I just go?" Onua asked them. They both hesitated to answer.

"Earthbrother," Lewa said, "you are not givengifted like Watersister or me."

"I'd actually know what to search for." Kopaka said. He was sticking to that point and it was ticking Lewa off. Onua felt hurt, sure he wasn't as graceful and sure he couldn't see very far, but he was the strongest. He would have pointed this out, but he let them continue on.

"Why don't we _all_ just go?"

The two looked and him and back at each other.

"Alright, sounds like a good ideaplan." Lewa said.

* * *

Rumnack smiled, his prey was close. He moved silently with ease and in the dark tunnel, there was no light for shadows, just massive, endless darkness. Perfect for hunting. 

"Come, now, I have no intention of killing any of you." he called to them.

He listened intently, off to his left was a crevasse in the rock. He smiled maliciously and walked slowly to it.

An earsplitting scream erupted from the crevasse.

"Hahli!"

"What happened?"

"Shit!"

He found them.

* * *

Inola plunged her swords into the last living soldier. She would have collapsed if her sword wasn't stuck in the poor fellow. Battered and bruised, she caught her breath. 

"Not much of an army." she chuckled to herself.

She jumped at a scream far off. She had completely forgotten about the Toa, the Matoran, and Rumnack. Cursing to herself, she leapt into action, swords sliding into her scabbards that marked an "X" on her back.

The Ex-Toa of Thunder raced through the tunnels, easily rounding corners and never tripping on a rock.

She easily found them. Rumnack was a hard guy to miss, what with him being ridiculously tall. Plus Takanuva shone brightly in the darkness, literally.

Whipping out a small and sharp dagger from her belt, she aimed for the back of Rumnack's neck. In an instant, the dagger was out of her fingers and plunged deep into his esophagus.

* * *

Sarah: I'll stop there. I can't anymore or I'll make it even worse. Well, it longer than most of the chapters I've written for this thing. I was listening to "Not Gonna Get Us" by t.A.T.u. over and over again while writing this. So, reread this and listen to the song. I have a parade today! 


End file.
